Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~
Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~ is the second season of Yousei A. Sina’s ''Sky Pretty Cure'' Series. In this season, two new Cures join the Sky Pretty Cure team and together they form a complete rainbow. They also gain new powers by receipting new items and weapons. Like the predecessor, ~Rainbow Star~ includes funny scenes and discussions also romantic as well as the girls start thinking about their futures. ~Rainbow Star~ is Sky Pretty Cure’s successor and also predecessor of Sky Pretty Cure RELOADED! The season shares their main themes with the series itself, which are colors, jewels and the sky. Story :Follow this link to find all exisiting episodes After the Pretty Cures have defeated Catastrophe and thought that they had saved the world of light, a new threat appears. Known as Black Diamond, the lady announces that she will make sure to defeat the forces of Pretty Cure. Feeling this crisis, two fairies from Skyriver went to earth along with the Rainbow pact to support the Sky Pretty Cures. But as they arrived, they were almost captured by Black Diamond. However, the two fairies were saved as new Pretty Cures appear...! Characters Cures Mascots The mascots of the Series are called Guards of the Rainbow or also Color Guards, who have the duty to protect the color of the rainbow and become the partners of the Pretty Cures. * Scarlet is creature from Skyriver. She is Ruby's transformation partner. She ends her sentences with "~aka". Scarlet gives Ruby the power to transform into the Pretty Cure of fire and passion. * Yellow is creature from Skyriver. She is Topaz' transformation partner. She ends her sentences with "~kiiro". Yellow gives Topaz the power to transform into the Pretty Cure of thunder and true strength. * Mandarine is a creature from Skyriver. She is Amber's transformation partner. She ends her sentences with "~daii". Mandarine gives Amber the power to transform into the Pretty Cure of light and elegance. * Pink is a creature from Skyriver. She is Rubellit's transformation partner. She ends her sentences with "~awa". * Green is a creature from Skyriver. He is Emerald's transformation partner. He ends his sentences with "~mido". Green gives Emerald the power to transform into the Pretty Cure of naturality and wind. * Blue is a creature from Skyriver. He is Sapphire's transformation partner. He ends his sentences with "~ao". Blue gives Sapphire the power to transform into the Pretty Cure of water, snow and talents. * White is a creature from Skyriver. She is Diamond's transformation partner. She ends her sentences with "~shiro". White gives Diamond the power to transform into the Pretty Cure of intelligence and time. * Purple is a creature from Skyriver. She is Amethyst's transformation partner. She ends her sentences with "~re". * Feather is a creature from the Cloud Castle. She arrives at Earth in Episode 20. She always ends her sentences with "~hane". Dark Jewels * - Break appears as a villain in Sky Pretty Cure. She is an elite warrior of Kamon, who came with her father to earth to fight for Catastrophe's goal and save her home. * - Kuro is one of the main villains from Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~. Black Diamond is the main villian of this season. She was created by Break, after her "family" got defeated by Pretty Cure. * - Onyx is a villain of the series that had her first appearance in Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~. Onyx is Kurigami Yumi's dark alter ego. * - Ruriri is one of the villains of Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~. To blend in as a normal girl, she introduced herself as . * - Cure Shyama is one of the Cures and villains from Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~. She a evil Cure created by Break. Her basic color is black and she controls the power of darkness. She prefers to be called . Other Characters * - Quartz is the alias used by Low when being at earth. He met the Cures when he was still standing on the side of darkness. Today, he is known to be supporting the Pretty Cures. Low's currently in a love relationship is Diamond. * - Robin is Ruby's younger twin sister who is Ruby's exact opposite. Robin loves fashion and dreams of creating her own brand one day. She knows about the Cures secret and tries to cover Ruby at home whenever it is necessary. * - Chris finds out about the Pretty Cure secret pretty early and promised to keep quiet about it. He is a pretty bright and opened person. He tries to become friends with Low and has a crush on Topaz. * - Yumi was the girls that was transformed into Onyx in the second season. After she has been saved, she still remembered that her friend turned into Pretty Cure. She now tries her best to actually believe in Pretty Cure. * - Ayane is the mother of the Akahane family, who owns the Feather Bell Restaurant along with Akahane Daisuke, her husband. Ayane is Ruby and Robin's mother, who is seen take over the work of a waitress at the Feather Bell. * - Daisuke is the father of the Akahane family, who owns the Feather Bell Restaurant along with Akahane Ayane, his wife. Daisuke is Ruby and Robin's father, who is the chef at Feather Bell and takes care of the restaurant's finances. * - Mitsuko is Topaz's mother, who lives at works at the Yellow Sun Ranch together with Kouki, her husband. She used to work as a chef of a traditional restaurant when she was younger but then stopped for her family. * - Kouki is Topaz's father and actual owner of the Yellow Sun Ranch. He took over the Yellow Sun Ranch after his parents died to keep the ranch run by the family. He convinced Mitsuko to join his work at the ranch. * - Kazuki was Topaz's older brother who died when he was two years old. Topaz never met him because he passed away a year before she was born. Kazuki was only mentioned in the whole series. * - Haru is a bakery owner living in Feather Castletown. She is Amber's aunt, who took care of Amber many years ago. Since her parents are busy with work many times, she lives with her aunt Haru. * - Hinata is a full-time business woman, who lives and works at the modern part of Feather Castletown. Hinata is Haru's younger sister. Hinata asked Haru to take care for Amber while she and Kenshin are busy with work. * - Kenshin is an expert in financial things and Amber's father. He and his wife, Hinata, life and work at the modern part of Feather Castletown. They gave Amber to his sister-in-law Haru to give Amber a peaceful childhood. * - Tsubaki is Emerald's older sister, who is three years older than Emerald. When they were younger both were taking ballet classes until it was revealed that Emerald is more the sport person than the dancer. * - Sakura is Tsubaki and Emerald's mother. She lives together with her family at Arc-en-ciel Tower in Feather Castletown. Sakura used to be a figure skater when she was younger. She stopped after she's got injured. * - Isamu is Tsubaki and Emerald's father. He lives together with his family at Arc-en-ciel Tower in Feather-Castletown. Isamu is a local sports reporter. Isamu might be the reason why Emerald is pretty interested in sports, especially soccer. * - Yuki is Sapphire's older brother, who is not just excellent at the keyboard but also good at repairing technical stuff. So every time something breaks, Sapphire asks Yuki for help. Yuki is part of a band which he formed with his best friends back in Middle School. * - Skye is Yuki and Sapphire's mother. A pretty famous entertainer. Even though she rarely appears on TV, she is very successful with what she's doing. She was born and lived her childhood long in America until she moved to Japan with her family. * - Kaito is Yuki and Sapphire's father. A high rated police officer who usually has to work late so he's seen very rarely in the anime. He is still very respected by his family, for being able to have a family and being full time police officer at the same time. * - Kumiko is Diamond's grandmother. Kumiko is the person who cares for Diamond the most time. Diamond has quite a lot from her grandmother; not just the calm personality but also the knowledge of listening to her heart instead of her head. * - Rei is Rubellit's older sister, who just graduated from High School. She acts a little bit like Rubellit's boss and can even tell her Manager, Renka Katsuo what to do. Rei might seem harsh but is actually just worried about her younger sister. * - Manami is Rubellit's mother, who used to work for a big newspaper company in Toyko. Manami quit her job a while before heir family moved away. Currently, she only publishes her articles on online platforms that pay her better than the company ever did. * - Takumi is Rubellit's father and a nature loving scientist, who had to quit his work due to health problems. He moved with his family to Feather Castletown to start a new life for him and his family. In the new town, he helps out at some stores, to support his family. * - Asuka is Amethyst's younger sister who died while a car accident. Asuka was very important to Amethyst. She supported her with everything she was up to, even though they fought sometimes. Asuka loved wolves and dogs, this is why Amethyst likes them too. * - Haruna is Amethyst's mother who died while a car accident. Haruna was a popular author who wrote 'grown up stories' but also children based stories. Amethyst always loved her stories and even dreams to be just like her one day. * - Ayumu is Amethyst's father. He is the only family she has after her mother and her sister died during a accident. Amethyst looks up to her father, who managed to keep them two together after the incident. * - Akira is Ruby and Robin's cousing, whose family moved away from Feather Castletown long before the series started. Akira currently lives in Kyoto and came to visit the Akahane famil. It was also revealed that Topaz had a crush on him. * - Melika is Rubellit's cousin. She comes from Hawaii and her songs are known all around the world. In Rainbow Star 38, Rubellit said that she always looked up to Melika. Locations * - the mascot's homeland, which was attacked and destroyed by Catastrophe. * - the girls' hometown. * - The school that Ruby, Topaz and Amber attend. * - The school that Emerald, Sapphire and Diamond attend. * - Amethyst's school. * - Feather's homeplace Items * - The main transofmation item of this season. * - Rubellit's and Amethyst's transform item. * - Sky Pretty Cure's main weapon. * - Pretty Cure Rainbow Star's main weapon. Movies * * * - A movie adventure together with the Shining Jewels Pretty Cures. Merchandise Please refer to main page Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~ Merchandise. Trivia *This is the first sequel in which a Pretty Cure duo joins the team. *''Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~'' is the first'' Pretty Cure'' season which has a normal girl controlled by evil and became a villain. *''Princess Break'' and Low are the only two villains who have an appearance in both seasons. **Although Low changed to the good side. *''Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~'' has the most number of Cures in FairySina's Pretty Cure Series with total eight main Cures and one evil Cure. **It has also the biggest number of main Cures on the canon Pretty Cure franchise. **Later, in The Final Sky Pretty Cure another Cure joins, which beats'' ~Rainbow Star~'s number of Cures. *''Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~ is the first season with only female evil characters. *The Sky Pretty Cure ''series has the largest number of Cures, with total 10 main Cures. *Along with the first season's relationship, a new one was added to this season. *The Shiro Private Middle School didn't appear in this season, as all Cures that attended it, are now high school students. **Also, a new middle school has been introduced. *This season is the first season to include a cosplay episode were a normal person dresses up as a Cure. **It's also the first with a cosplay episode overall. **It's also the first time that the team members act like the cosplayer actually has powers. **This episode makes a cameo to the twin Cures, the fandom wants to have so much. *Beginning with this season, the Sky Cures have a new intro speech. *The planned name for Rainbow Star was slightly different; ''"Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star's'~". The reason for the change lies in a typing mistake. *Starting with this season, the Cures don't always say their individual intro speeches before posing together. Gallery Links *''References in SkPCRS'' *''Voice Actors in Sky Pretty Cure'' *''Sky Pretty Cure Series Trivia'' *''Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~ Music'' *''Sky Pretty Cure Series Cures'' *''DiaLow Appearances'' *''If it was canon'' References Category:User:FairySina Category:Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~ Category:Sequels Category:Sky Pretty Cure Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:FairySina's main series Category:Sky Pretty Cure Series